battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Master
Gun Master is a gametype introduced in the Close Quarters expansion pack in Battlefield 3. It is available to play on Close Quarters and Aftermath maps. It was revealed through the assignment Hold the Trigger on Battlelog after the June update for the site. It is based on the popular "Gun Game" mod for Counter-Strike. Gameplay In Gun Master, players race to progress through a list of pre-determined weapons by earning kills with them. The first player to earn a kill with the Knife (the highest level) is the winner. Upon earning the quota for each weapon, the player ascends a level, receiving the next weapon in the list, fully loaded. If a player is the victim of a takedown they are demoted a level. The initial weapons are typically handguns, on through larger firearms, and ending with the knife. The player has access to unlimited ammo, but is limited to their assigned weapon. During play, a meter along the bottom of the HUD shows which levels are occupied by players (green icons for the squadmate, white icons for other players). When a player has reached the second to last level, the "Round ending" music begins to play, and intensifies when the last level is reached. Gun Master is the first game mode that eschews Battlefield's signature class - and objective-based gameplay. Because players cannot choose a class, they assume the appearance of the class they last chose prior to Gun Master. No gadgets or specializations are available. Although players are still divided into teams, but not squads, each player is essentially competing with every other player, but some can't be harmed. As of Patch 1.07, there are now new weapon lists for server owners to use on their servers. Weapon Levels NOTE: All of the weapon lists have the Knife as the final weapon level, regardless of what kind of weapons there are before that level. Normal The default weapon list takes players through ten of the eleven new firearms (leaving out the M5K). Two kills are required to reach the next level until Level 16, which only requires one kill each for the M320 LVG and the knife. #MP443 #93R #.44 Magnum #PP19 with Suppressor #P90 with Reflex #SPAS-12 with Buckshot #MK3A1 with Flechette Rounds #ACW-R with Reflex and Laser Sight #MTAR-21 with Holographic, Foregrip and Laser Sight #AUG A3 with Reflex, Foregrip and Laser Sight #SCAR-L with Holographic, Foregrip and Laser Sight #LSAT with M145, Foregrip and Laser Sight #L86A2 with ACOG, Foregrip and Heavy Barrel #M417 with ACOG, Foregrip and Flash Suppressor #JNG-90 with ACOG and Laser Sight #M320 LVG #Knife Normal Reversed Similar to the Normal weapon list, but now the weapons are in reverse order. However, the knife and M320 LVG are still the last levels of the weapon list. #JNG-90 with ACOG and Laser Sight #M417 with ACOG, Foregrip and Flash Suppressor #L86A2 with ACOG, Foregrip and Heavy Barrel #LSAT with M145, Foregrip and Laser Sight #SCAR-L with Holographic, Foregrip and Laser Sight #AUG A3 with Reflex, Foregrip and Laser Sight #MTAR-21 with Holographic, Foregrip and Laser Sight #ACW-R with Reflex and Laser Sight #MK3A1 with Flechette Rounds #SPAS-12 with Buckshot #P90 with Reflex #PP19 with Suppressor #.44 Magnum #93R #MP443 #M320 with 40mm LVG #Knife Light Weight The weapon list contains only Personal Defense Weapons and shotguns. # M9 # G17 # M93R # 870 MCS # Saiga 12K # SPAS-12 # DAO-12 # M1014 # PP2000 # M5K # P90 # MP7 # AS Val # PP-19 # UMP-45 # M320 GL # Knife Heavy Gear The weapon list contains weapons from the Assault and Support classes, plus the C4 as the level before the Knife. #MP412 REX #.44 Magnum #SPAS-12 Slugs #MK3A1 slugs #AK-74M #F2000 #G3A3 #FAMAS #SCAR-L #AUG A3 #M249 #M60 #QBB-95 #MG36 #LSAT #C4 #Knife Pistols Run! The weapon list contains only Pistols. # M9 # MP443 # G17C # M9 Suppressed # G17C Suppressed # M1911 # G18 # M93R # MP412 REX # .44 Magnum # Knife Sniper's Delight The weapon list contains only Sniper Rifles. # M9 Suppressed # G17C Suppressed # M1911 Suppressed # SVD # SKS # Mk11 Mod 0 # QBU-88 # M417 # M40A5 # SV98 # L96 # JNG-90 # M98B # XBOW with Standard Bolt # Knife US Arms Race The weapon list contains weapons that are manufactured in the United States. # M9 # M1911 # 870 MCS # PDW-R # M4A1 # M16 # M249 # M240B # Mk11 Mod 0 # M40A5 # SMAW # Knife RU Arms Race The weapon list contains weapons that are manufactured in Russia. # MP443 # MP412 REX # Saiga 12K # PP-2000 # PP-19 # AS Val # AKS-74u # AK-74M # RPK-74 # SVD # RPG-7V2 # Knife EU Arms Race The weapon list contains weapons that are manufactured in countries from Europe, such as the United Kingdom, Italy, etc. # G17C # M93R # SPAS-12 # MP7 # UMP-45 # G36C # M416 # L85A2 # MG36 # M417 # M320 GL with 40mm Grenade # Knife Gallery Gun Master Dog Tag.png|The Gun Master Dog Tag. Gun Master Winner Dog Tag.png|The Gun Master Winner Dog Tag. Gun Master Medal Dog Tag.png|The Gun Master Medal Dog Tag. Trivia *Finishing in the Top 5 of this gametype is needed to obtain the Hold the Trigger assignment. *The M417 is equipped with the Flash Suppressor, which usually is unavailable for sniper rifles bar the SKS. *Finishing a round with a team member winning will automatically net the player the Gun Master Winner Ribbon. *Prior to the 2nd Sept. Patch, the MK3A1 was equipped with 12g Frag. *The Premium-exclusive ACB-90 can only demote a victim via a takedown instead of the regular slash attack. The standard Knife can demote a victim via a regular slash attack or takedown. Category:Gamemodes Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Close Quarters